


Patience

by katyfaise



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Fluff, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyfaise/pseuds/katyfaise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaby looks up at the man, shock and annoyance written all over her face. He’s already lost his own clothes, but he utters the one word Gaby despises.</p><p>“Patience.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neckwear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neckwear/gifts).



> this is nothing but porn and i'm not even sorry. hope you all enjoy <3

For the most part, Gaby and Solo are tipsy - maybe teetering over the edge to drunk, and of course Illya is sober as a priest. He keeps them standing straight as he leads them back into the nice suite, his arm solid against Gaby’s lower back and brushing against the skin that is revealed by the lace of her low dress. Solo is easier to control, even if while drunk he’s more flamboyant than usual and trying his best to touch every bit of skin he can. Illya finds it amusing. 

It’s not every day one sees such a side of Napoleon Solo.

Once they’re inside the suite, Illya deposits Gaby on the couch where she leans over instantly to slip the heels off her feet.

“You boys have it very lucky, not having to wear heels to every event,” she says, sighing heavily as she leans back to relax. Illya sits down beside her and pulls her feet up into his lap, brushes aside the silk of her evening gown, and massages her aching feet in a way that makes her moan happily.

Solo returns to the couch, two glasses in his hands filled with a dark liquid. Gaby takes the one that’s offered to her and immediately drinks it down, eyes on Solo as he sits across from them. But their mission has gone so well that the three of them feel as if they are owed this little break. Illya seems to hit a depth on Gaby’s feet that she enjoys because she groans out a sigh and looks up to him, a sleepy, lazy smile on her lips. It seems like no time has passed, no change in the air of the room or the tension, when Illya’s hands move from her feet up her legs, growing closer and closer to her thighs.

He glances up at her, a questioning glint in his eyes and Gaby simply nods in response. Illya slips off of the couch and settles between her legs, hands gripping her thighs and pushing them apart. He lifts her easily and tucks the long dress she wears beneath her so it’s out of the way, and he can’t help but smirk when he realizes she wears no knickers beneath her garter belt. 

“Well someone is presumptuous,” Solo’s voice rings out from across them. Gaby smirks and stretches out, a happy sigh leaving her. 

“And if you’d known earlier would we have made it to the party?”

Both Solo and Illya answer in unison - a resounding no. 

“That’s what I thought.”

Illya runs a finger down her slit first, and she isn’t surprised that she’s already wet and ready for him - for whatever he wants to do to her. But with the addition of Solo watching the two of them, she can’t help but feel even more excitement. It’s not as if this is new, they’ve shared a bed before many times, and the three of them know each other better than anyone else could - but this act of voyeurism is new. 

And she likes it.

Illya's head dips down between her legs, his tongue caressing her folds before he reaches up and holds her open with his fingers. He pushes back the hood of her clitoris and licks there, pulling the sensitive nub into his mouth gently. Gaby’s hips buck up almost immediately, meeting his tongue as the sensation rolls through her body. She curses under her breath, a mix of English and German and even Russian that she has picked up along the way. Illya smiles against her then and moves his hand to enter her, already slick from her own arousal. He curves his fingers inside of her, pulling a moan from deep in Gaby’s throat as she rolls her hips, urging him to go deeper. 

It’s when her breathing grows faster, when she’s nearly there from the way he is fucking her with his mouth and his fingers, that Illya pulls away abruptly. She whines out, her body already missing him, but he comes up and kisses her then. Gaby’s holds his cheeks and tastes herself on his lips, and she’s sure she could come then and there if he would just touch her once more. But instead Illya turns his head and smiles toward Solo. 

“Perhaps Cowboy wants a turn, yes?”

She can see the outline of his erection in his tight trousers, and Gaby wants nothing more than to experience it inside of her - stretching her to fulfilled ecstasy. She sits up straighter and slides her arms out of the straps of her dress, pushing it down to her waist. Illya offers her his hand then and she stands, letting it fall off of her body to the ground. Standing naked and so exposed in front of both of the men - her men, as she likes to remind herself from time to time - used to worry her. Now, she likes the power she finds in it. 

She has these two men wrapped around her fingers, and she has never felt stronger in her life.

Solo stands and moves closer to the two. He reaches out to caress Gaby’s cheek and she turns her head against his soft hands, eyes closed in the sweet moment. When she opens them again, she witnesses the end of a kiss shared between the two men and she smiles. She isn’t sure she knows what love is, but if it’s anything similar to this feeling of complete acceptance and safety that she has when she’s in their grasp then she will take it.

Gaby allows Illya and Solo to lead her back to the bedroom and she crawls onto the large bed. The two men stand at the edge, eyes hungrily on her as she runs her hands down her body, stopping to pinch her already erect nipples and rub the aroused spot between her legs.

“Have you ever seen anything more beautiful?” Solo asks, arms crossed along his chest as he looks toward Illya, who simply shakes his head in response. 

Solo already shed himself of the suit jacket from earlier, so he unbuttons his crisp, white shirt slowly, discarding it to the ground before he joins her on the bed. Gaby relaxes back on her elbows, trying to contain her longing for the two men. Once Solo is close, she helps unbutton his trousers, her mind focusing on one thing alone. But as soon as she has his trousers pushed down enough to reveal his erection, Illya’s large hand comes to rest on hers, stopping her actions. Gaby looks up at the man, shock and annoyance written all over her face. He’s already lost his own clothes, but he utters the one word Gaby despises.

“Patience.”

She groans and leans back, eyes on Illya as he searches through the nightstand. When he pulls out the bottle of lube, Gaby’s eyes light up. There is nothing quite like the action of letting one of them fuck her while being fucked himself. It’s something about the trust and the closeness and just the thought of it has Gaby close to the edge. 

She watches contently as Illya moves behind Solo, poised and on his knees and close enough that his cock brushes against Solo’s leg (and she notices how the man takes in a deep, sharp breath laced with longing). Illya opens the bottle of lube and pours some directly on Solo’s ass. There are no words between the three of them - instead they speak through touching, so when Illya tentatively presses a finger into Solo’s hole and he jerks forward, Gaby wraps her arms around his neck and holds him close. Gently, she kisses his jaw, holding him tight as Illya presses another finger in and pulls out slowly. 

It seems like forever, with how slow and methodical Illya is, but after what can only be a few moments time, he moves to his knees behind the two of them. 

“Ready?” he asks, and Solo nods his head. 

“Are you ready?” Solo in turn asks Gaby, who only smiles in response. 

Solo reaches between their bodies, guiding his cock past her slit and inside of her. A bit of air leaves from her teeth in a hiss as she rolls her hips and gets used to the sudden filling of fullness. He pauses and leans over, taking her nipple into his mouth to kiss. Illya follows his lead and leans over as well, kissing Gaby hungrily as she adjusts. It takes another slow moment, but once she is comfortable, Illya finally enters Solo. It’s longer for him to get used to the deep feeling inside of him, but once he does the three begin to move together.

Every time Illya thrusts into Solo, he in turn pushes Solo’s hips forward and deeper into Gaby. It’s not the fast paced fucking that the three are used to - it’s slow and takes time and planning. And each movement is heightened. Gaby reaches down to Solo’s waist and grabs ahold of Illya’s hand that grips there. The two of them lock eyes for a brief moment before Solo turns his neck to steal a kiss from the Russian. 

Before long, the thrusts become more erratic, less methodical and slow and each of them know the others bodies well enough to tell the tipping point has been reached. It’s Illya who comes first - he pulls out and works his cock until he spills on the sheets beneath them. He catches his breath slowly and crawls up to watch as Gaby closes her eyes, mutters something about nearly coming. Illya takes it upon himself to reach between Solo and Gaby and find her clit with his large thumb. He rubs her roughly, keeping in time with how Solo pushes in and out of her. She cries out then, their names both melting together on her tongue as her body convulses. Illya continues to rub her clit roughly, pushing her through the aftershocks of her orgasm even as Solo pulls out to come on her thigh. 

The three of them relax together on the bed, tired and out of breath and completely fucked out. Gaby takes a deep breath and stretches her arms out above her head.

A satisfied hum leaves her lips as Illya takes to rubbing absent circles on her belly, and Solo has turned onto his side to brush his lips against her skin. In the middle of these two men is her happiness, she thinks. And she never wants it to end.


End file.
